


The Breakfast After

by Ksci_janitor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Hangover, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pen pal mention, Pining, Post-drift celebration, Someone partied a little too hard, Vomit Mention, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksci_janitor/pseuds/Ksci_janitor
Summary: Newt wakes up in a strange room with a cute guy making him eggs for a shitty hangover. Sorry that's a lot of adjectives. ANYWAY-
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Breakfast After

Newt wakes up to the smell of eggs. Eggs AND bacon. Wait.

He sits up and immediately regrets it. His head implodes and he lies back down to cover himself. He sniffs around some more and realizes his sheets smell funny actually. Not bad, but definitely not his own smell. He chances opening his eyes and sees that the sheets are covered in stars and not his familiar multicolored dinosaurs.

“What-Where am I???”

“Ah you’re awake. How do you like your eggs?”

Newt ignores his splitting head and pops up again. “Hermann??”

“Yes?”

Newt cracks his eyes open and spots a disheveled Hermann, or rather, a Hermann with bed hair and wearing what looks like a very comfy robe. His room is slightly larger than Newt’s and he realizes that it’s because Hermann’s got a small kitchenette in his room. Hermann stands over a small stove, poking his eggs and bacon, a small kettle sits on the other burner, and a small toaster oven sits next to that, currenting toasting two slices of bread. Several tea cups sit stacked in a small sink at the very end.

“Dude you are fucking kidding me?? You’ve had a kitchen this WHOLE TIME?? After I moaned about having to trek to the cafeteria from the lab?!” Newt’s head threatens to split open again and he gingerly lays back down with the sheets pulled down so he could glare at Hermann at least.

“Newton, I didn’t need you barging in here to use the stove for god knows what kind of dangerous experiment. AND I didn’t request this room, Mr. Choi graciously made sure I had a room that would assist me if I happened to need some time to rest. Now how do you want your damned eggs.”

“Scrambled. Wait, okay, so why am I here?” Newt feels around and realizes he’s only in boxers. Oh. Hmm.

Hermann opens the mini fridge that’s propped up on a sturdy bookshelf. “You don’t recall us saving the world yesterday?”

Newt attempts to recall. Ah yes. “Oh yeah no shit. We did it!! Fucking go US!! Ow.” Newt’s fist pump rocks a little too hard for his head. “Goddamn, what did I drink?”

Hermann snorts and starts mixing the eggs with a small pour of milk. “More like what _didn’t_ you drink. You were about to demolish a second case of Red Horse by yourself before I carted you off.”

Newt groans and feels around for his phone. It’s stuffed between the bed and wall to his left. With his 9% of battery left, he scrolls through his photos. The initial celebration in the control room pops up. A teary selfie with Hermann, Tendo, and Herc. More pictures of people cheering. Moving the celebration to the hanger. More smiling Hermann. A lot of smiling Hermann actually. A video of Mako and Raleigh coming to join the party. Several selfies with Mako. A very cute picture of Mako and Hermann. The photos die down after a particularly blurry picture of Hermann making a face after drinking who knows what. 

“Hey what did _you_ drink by the way?” Newt asks as he makes this last one his lock screen wallpaper.

Hermann checks on the toast. “I drank exactly one beer and two ill-advised shots of Moutai before quickly realizing you had drank far beyond that yourself. I stopped and made sure you didn’t do anything particularly dangerous.”

Newt laughs. “God, thanks for that I guess. That still doesn’t explain me in your room and me in my boxers.” Newt sits up slowly so he can see Hermann’s face fully. It’s instantly coloring. Interesting.

Hermann makes a show of buttering the toast, like it’s the one making him recount the events. “You, er, wanted to ‘see my room’ and I invited you over. You exclaimed, just like a few minutes ago, that you were ‘totes jelly of my kitchen’ and insisted I make us something to drink. I made you some tea.” Hermann coughs and points at a broken tea cup sitting on the kitchen counter. “You, er, forgot how hot tea was and dropped your cup and got it on your pants. You took them off very quickly and since it was nearing 4 am and we were both utterly exhausted, we just went to bed. And I woke up 20 mins ago and thought breakfast would do us both good.” Hermann sets the toast down on a small dining table. 

Newt wraps the bedspread around him (a cute handmade quilt? Hermann Gottlieb owns something like this?) and slowly trots over to the table. Each step hurts his body in new ways and he slumps heavily into his seat. “Huh, okay. That sounds like me I guess.”

Hermann slides the completed eggs and bacon onto a plate, next to his own plate, and sets them both down on the table. He grabs the kettle and pours Newt a fresh cup of tea. “Yes, well, I swear nothing ‘amorous’ happened if that’s what you’re thinking.” Hermann’s blush hasn’t gone away.

Newt smiles and slowly chews his bacon, being careful not to anger his head. “I mean, waking up almost naked in another man’s room is almost always a sign that something immensely slutty happened. That’s just a fact.”

Hermann rolls his eyes and bites into his toast. “I would’ve gladly taken you back to your room if you weren’t so insistent that you’d vomit on the way. You did vomit by the way.” Hermann points to a trash can sitting awkwardly on the other side of the room, like someone moved it as far away as possible. “Hence why your shirt was also removed.” Newt drinks some tea and uses it as impromptu mouthwash.

“Man I’m sorry, I’m a fucking wreck when I’m drunk. But, like, we saved the WORLD. How could I not celebrate that fact!!” Newt beams at Hermann who smiles back. Newt tries the eggs. They’re fluffy and Hermann even dabbed some hot sauce on the top. He looks up at Hermann who looks back expectantly. 

“Oh dude, it’s perfect! Thanks for making me this.” 

Hermann sighs and begins eating his own food. “It was my pleasure.” Newts smiles and they both eat in silence for a bit. Newt looks around and tries to read what books Hermann has on his shelves. Newt spies a small chalkboard tucked in the corner next to a writing desk covered in notes and pens. The room’s actually a bit messier than he expected but it still has nothing on Newt’s own hazard zone of a room. Newt sees taped to the wall what he thinks is an old drawing he sent Hermann while they were pen pals. Cute. He slowly makes his way through the food while Hermann finishes and checks his phone. Newt suddenly has a thought.

“Hey, so, what are your plans now? Did you even have plans for if we made it out?”

Hermann looks up and doesn’t quite meet Newt’s eyes. “I don’t honestly know. I, er, sadly never planned for that.”

Newt stills for a moment before swallowing the last of his bacon. “Huh, well, I don’t think I did either. Ha. We should honestly just get a place together. You could make me hangover breakfast every weekend.”

Hermann snorts. “I hope you don’t intend on getting black out drunk _every_ weekend.”

“Sorry, the appropriate amount of weekends. Whenever I’m not getting some from my hot new boyfriend who starts dating me because I saved the world.” Newt waggles his eyebrows.

“Yes, I’m quite sure the men are lining up as we speak.” Newt catches Hermann’s eye roll.

“Hey we’re hot commodities now dude. You saved the world _and_ can make breakfast? I’d be all over you too-“ Newt stops and quickly shoves the last of his toast in his mouth. Hermann’s looking at him bemused but doesn’t say anything. “Uh, anyway, I should head back to my room for some clean clothes. I’ll, uh, take care of the vomit bucket after I get dressed.”

Newt stands up carefully but finds that he’s already feeling a bit better. Hermann looks up and nods. “Yes, thank you. I’ll, er, see you later?”

Newt laughs, “Ha, yeah man. Thanks for the food.” Newt picks up his soiled clothes and heads for the door. He feels like he’s missing something. Like there’s something unspoken happening here but neither of them letting it bubble up. 

“Ah, Newton?”

Newt spins around. “Yeah dude?”

“Can you leave my quilt here?”

Newt realizes he’s still wrapped in Hermann’s quilt. “Oh shit sorry, I’ll just-“ He unwraps himself and deposits it back on the bed. He mourns the loss of warmth and the comforting smell. But hey, he thought, maybe I'll wake back up here again. He smiles at that thought before stepping outside into the new day.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was all just a thought I had at 11pm instead of doing grad school work. Follow me on twitter @k_sci_janitor and tumblr @k-sci-janitor :3


End file.
